nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippyjon Jones II
'Skippyjon Jones II '''is a 2012 hand-drawn and traditionally animated action-adventure comedy family film based on the ''Skippyjon Jones ''books by Judy Schachner and is a sequel to 2008's Skippyjon Jones's First Movie. The film stars the returning voice actors (except Amanda Bynes who was replaced by Kiami Davael) and a new villain played by Victor Brandt. The film was released on September 7, 2012 and met with generally positive reviews from critics and grossed $975.8 million against a $90 million budget On August 13, 2017, a third film was announced and is scheduled to be released on August 24, 2018, conciding with the tenth anniversary of the first film. Plot ''More Coming Soon! Voice Cast * Michael Cera as Skippyjon Jones "Skippito Friskito" * Molly Shannon as Mama Junebug Jones, Skippyjon's mother. * Mae Whitman as Jezebel * Aria Noelle Curzon as Jillyboo * Kiami Davael as Ju Ju Bee * Victor Brandt as Señor Garcia * Danny McBride as Don Diego * John C. Reilly as Poquito Tito * Nathan Lane as Pintolito * Nicole Sullivan as Rosalito * Hynden Walch as Tia Mia * Noah Schnapp as Carter Jones Additional Voices * Isabella Acres * Matt Adler * Steve Alterman * Stephen F. Apostolina * Kirk Baily * Susan Boyajian * June Christopher * Jim Conroy * David Cowgill * Moosie Drier * Terri Douglas * Roger Freeland * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Jason Harris * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Hope Levy * Mona Marshall * Ron McClary * Brian Scott McFadden * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Chris Phillips * Michelle Ruff * Byron Thames * David Zyler Production In July 2008, directors D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson commented on a possible sequel by saying "Could there be a Skippyjon Jones II... on the drawing board? We would love to do another Skippyjon Jones ''movie, but there are no concrete plans." During an interview in September 2009, Michael Cera expressed interest to reprise his role as Skippyjon Jones in the sequel, saying "If there is a ''Skippyjon Jones II, I'll be happy to talk to them about doing it. I do what they tell me on that series. Period. The end. Those people are very smart, and if they think that there is something there to do, there is." In February 2010, Nichols confirmed that he and Thickson are working on a sequel to Skippyjon Jones's First Movie, with Karey Kirkpatrick and Jon Vitti writing the screenplay. According to a Variety report in March 2010, Molly Shannon was in negotiations to reprise her role of Mama Junebug Jones. In September 2010, it was confirmed by the press that Michael Cera would reprise the role of Skippyjon Jones in the sequel. NicThic then confirmed on November 7, 2010 that the two were returning, with the majority of the cast from the previous film returning, with the exception of Amanda Bynes. On January 23, 2011, it was reported that Douglas Langdale has been hired to do the rewrites of the script.Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki